Nebraska
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Me decías que había algo en ese lugar, algo en noches solitarias y mi labial marcado en tu rostro. Algo en ti, mi chico de Nebraska. Algo en aquel "tú y yo" / OS / AU -AH /


**Nebraska**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Si fueran míos, habría mandado todo al diablo y terminado de escribir Sol de Medianoche. En fin *suspiro*  
>Tampoco me pertenecen la mente sensualmente pervertida de <em>Lady Gaga<em>, gracias a cuya canción _You and I_ ha nacido esta idea. Ni la hermosa composición de _Elvis Presley_, a quien por medio de una psíquica le pedí prestadas algunas estrofas de una de sus tantas maravillosas canciones; las que ahora le dan un pretexto más a estos personajes para hacer cosas sucias y deliciosas.

_**Ebrume **_esto es para ti. Gracias por todo y nuevamente: ¡felicidades! Mereces esa beca y muchas más. Recuerda que al otro lado del océano tienes a tus amigas, siempre.

.

.

.

El peso del bolso hace que este resbale de mi hombro cada cierto tiempo, hasta que finalmente lo dejo caer. Llevo casi una hora sentada en la vieja parada de autobús con un cigarrillo encendido y a medio terminar entre mis dedos. Observo algunos automóviles pasar de aquí para allá y en un momento, como se encienden las luces de neón del cartel que cuelga de la fachada del edificio frente a mí.  
><em><br>Nebraska_

El sol está apunto de ponerse y el calor ha descendido bastante, pero mi frente sigue perlada de sudor y la camiseta que he llevado durante todo el día está pegada a mi espalda.  
>Necesito una ducha. Y una botella helada de cerveza.<p>

Una pequeña brisa de aire fresco me golpea el rostro caliente por el sol y recuerdo las noches frías de Nueva York, mi hogar durante el año pasado. Aunque el clima de aquí es mucho más cálido y húmedo, es bienvenido en mis pulmones. Es familiar, algo que extrañaba y el sinónimo de "vuelta a casa".

Crecí aquí, respirando esto. Nebraska y tabaco. Lo primero, herencia de mi padre. Lo segundo, de mi madre. A mis quince años obtuve de ella mi primera cajetilla de _Lucky Strike_. Dos años después, se largó con uno de sus amantes.  
>No hubo infidelidad. Mis padres jamás estuvieron juntos más allá de mi primer mes de vida.<br>Según ella misma, fui el resultado de un intenso romance. Según mi padre, lo único bueno que salió de haberla conocido.

El nudo en mi garganta comienza a hacerse más grande ante los recuerdos y la pequeña cruz de metal que llevo en mi cuello parece crecer al mismo tiempo. La memoria de mi padre siempre tiene el mismo efecto. Desde que me dejó sola en el mundo, hace exactamente tres años.  
>Charlie era un buen hombre, claro, tanto como lo puede ser cualquier ser humano imperfecto. Y el pequeño amuleto fue una de sus pocas pertenencias que me llevé conmigo.<p>

Siempre me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si mi vida hubiera sido como la de cualquier otra persona común y corriente. Con la típica familia americana: padre, madre, la casa blanca y el perro.  
>Si mi madre nunca hubiera cargado conmigo de ciudad en ciudad o dejándome esporádicamente con mi padre hasta que, finalmente, se marchó sin mí. O si Charlie no hubiese bebido más de la cuenta, sentado tras el volante, conducido por la carretera con exceso de velocidad para colisionar contra otro vehículo y encontrar la muerte.<br>Pero siempre llego a la conclusión de que esto era lo que estaba escrito en mi destino y me llevó a ser quien soy hoy. Y a ti.

Apoyo la cabeza contra el panel de metal detrás de mí y cierro los ojos, dando caladas esporádicas al cigarrillo. Debía entrar al lugar que fue mi refugio durante tanto tiempo. Donde soporté horas de trabajo, cansancio y las miradas o palabras inapropiadas y obscenas de muchos de los borrachos que iban a entretenerse y pasar un rato. Ser mesera quizás no era el mejor oficio del mundo, pero era honrado. Y aportaba a la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba para financiar mis planes.  
>Tenía que entrar. Buscarte, porque era el propósito que me había traído de vuelta. Pero mi lado cobarde estaba ganando y haciendo que mis piernas quisieran correr en dirección contraria. Porque, ¿qué quedaba para mí aquí? Nada. Había dejado lo poco y nada de que poseía hace años, para no volver.<br>Pero con el paso de los meses, las ansias se habían empezado a hacer insoportables, pesando en mi pecho. La vida no fue difícil, sin embargo aquella ciudad de enormes edificios tampoco me dio las respuestas que necesitaba. Ni la vida que alguna vez ansié.

La puerta del bar rebota en su abrir y cerrar, haciendo que la madera y el metal choquen entre sí; sacándome de mis cavilaciones y señalando que alguien ha entrado o salido.

Levanto los ojos y el rostro de quien gobernó la mayoría de mis pensamientos durante los dos últimos años me observa a distancia. El tuyo.

Pareces haberte quedado en tu sitio, con la expresión impasible hasta que suavemente tu cuerpo se desliza apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de tus jeans desgastados. Una pose casual y una sonrisa jugando en tus labios.

Le doy una última calada al cigarrillo, arrojándolo al suelo y pisándolo con la punta de mis botas sobre la tierra. El corazón se me acelera, lanzo un suspiro y tomo el bolso ubicándolo nuevamente sobre mi hombro.

Una vez frente a ti, parece que los nervios son ridículos y las mariposas en mi estómago enloquecen. Tu magnífico rostro lleva una barba corta, muy corta que sólo le da un aspecto más maduro y sensual a tu humanidad. Y tu mirada no se despega de la mía.

—Hola Edward.

-.-.-.-.-

La habitación huele a ti. A tabaco y el perfume que siempre impregnaba tu ropa. A hombre.  
>Acerco el vaso en mi mano, absorbiendo el fuerte olor a <em>whisky<em> y también un par de sorbos, dejando que queme placenteramente mi paladar y lengua.  
>Me dejo caer hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda toca el respaldo del enorme sillón. El mueble más sobresaliente de la sala. Aunque, también es uno de los pocos que hay. Y me doy cuenta de que la modestia sigue siendo unas de tus características, al menos en lo que a tus posesiones se refiere.<br>Porque aunque tengas dinero, tienes pocas cosas de valor. Y son estas las que cuidas y tratas como a un tesoro.

—¿Aún tienes la _Harley_? —Pregunto rompiendo el silencio. No habíamos cruzado palabra desde que me invitaras a entrar a tu casa y me ofrecieras el vaso del que estoy bebiendo. Sigue siendo la misma casa de siempre, ubicada en la parte posterior del bar. Tu bar. Tu vida.

—Es un tesoro invaluable —respondes jugando con uno de tus dedos en el borde de tu propio vaso y tus ojos fluctuando entre estos y mi rostro—. ¿Aún tienes los tacones rojos?

Sin explicación, un pequeño rubor empieza a subir por mi cuello hasta llegarme a las orejas y asiento sin dejar de mirarte.

_—Desde hoy quiero que uses cada noche esos tacones— tu voz se oye amortiguada contra la piel caliente de mis hombros. El resto de mi cuerpo se encuentra en el mismo estado, resultado del efecto que tu mirada ha tenido en mí durante toda la noche. Finalmente, la necesidad es más fuerte y uno de los tirantes de mi camiseta cae por mi hombro, al parecer derribado por tus dientes. Como si el bulto que choca contra mi trasero no fuera suficiente para manifestarlo.  
>Y río ante tu impaciencia<em>

_—¿Te gustan? _—_susurro y un pequeño grito sale de mis labios ante el fuerte agarre de tus manos en mi cintura al voltearme hacia ti, plantando un caluroso beso en mi boca._

_—Me torturan _—_respondes con la voz ronca y la mirada oscura_—._ Cada día, parada en la esquina del bar mientras te paseas con una bandeja cargada de botellas de cerveza en tus manos. Y quiero verte cada noche en ellos. Otros pueden mirar, cariño —sonríes, pero no de felicidad sino con una expresión salvaje— pero soy el único que puede sentirlos mientras tienes tu piernas a mi alrededor…_

Sonríes, el entendimiento bailando en tus pupilas. El lugar está cargado de recuerdos que es imposible ignorar. Al igual que la energía entre nosotros. Intacta, aun con el paso de los años y la distancia.  
>El mismo sillón en el que estoy sentada fue testigo de muchos de nuestros momentos. Mi refugio cuando no tenía donde acudir, la almohada que absorbió las lágrimas ante el dolor de la pérdida por la muerte de mi padre —mientras tus manos acariciaban mi espalda. La primera vez que hicimos el amor y comprendí que yo era tuya, a pesar de lo que sucediera.<br>Cuando me decías que había algo en ese lugar, algo en lo que no podías poner tu dedo aún. Algo en noches solitarias y mi labial marcado en tu rostro. Algo en ti. Mi suave, suave chico de Nebraska. Algo en aquel _tú y yo_. (1)  
>Momentos tiernos y lentos, en que primaron las caricias y los susurros. Fuertes y rápidos, en que la necesidad y el instinto podían más, dejando nuestras prendas desperdigadas en el piso de madera y nuestros cuerpos desnudos y saciados sobre la tibia superficie de los cojines.<p>

Dejo que mi mirada vague por el resto de la habitación. La alfombra de piel bajo mis pies, una herencia de tu madre. Frente a mí, en el centro, la pequeña mesa con un cenicero y unos diminutos caballos tallados en madera y la botella de _whisky_ encima de esta.  
>Nada, excepto las cortinas antes azules y ahora blancas, ha cambiado. Ni siquiera aquella tabla en el piso que aún chirriaba cuando pasaba encima de ella.<p>

Mi estudio del lugar vuelve a recaer en ti. A tus casi treinta años brotas sensualidad y madurez por todos los poros de tu piel. En la firmeza de tus facciones, así como en tu cuerpo; revelada en los músculos de tus antebrazos que la camiseta que llevas deja al descubierto.

El peso de tu mirada es intenso bajo la mía, hasta posarla en el vaso entre mis manos otra vez.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Tu voz ronca rompe el silencio que se instala cada pocos minutos y más recuerdos comienzan a bombardearme. Golpean mi cerebro sin piedad. Cierro los ojos durante unos segundos, absorbiendo la sensación que el sonido de tu voz me provoca. Mi piel erizándose y mi cuerpo calentándose, desde mi pecho hasta llegar a mis mejillas.

Doy otro sorbo. Sin apartar mi mirada del vaso, luego oscilándola entre este y tú.

—Colorado, Arizona, Texas, Luisiana, Misisipi, Tennessee, Kentucky, Ohio y Nueva York.

Alzas tus cejas, tanto que estas parecen llegar a la línea de tu flequillo, marcando la piel de tu frente.

—Lo cumpliste.

—Siempre dije que lo haría.

Desde que había acompañado a mi madre en sus múltiples recorridos por el país, gran parte de mi vida, una de las metas a cumplir en cuanto tuviera la edad para decidir por mí misma era hacerlo otra vez. Esta vez, sola.  
>La muerte de Charlie fue el impulso perfecto para comenzar con aquel viaje que me tomó dos años. Todo ese tiempo ni siquiera me alcanzó para pisar cada superficie de tierra de este país. O al menos, no toda la que pretendía. .<br>Pero, ¿qué importaba? Ya era tiempo de volver. A todo lo que ya no poseía aquí. Casa, familia o bienes. Y a lo poco que podría reclamar y tenía la intención de hacer: recuerdos. Tú.

Te inclinas hacia adelante, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. Apoyas tus antebrazos sobre tus piernas, dejando que tu cabeza caiga hacia adelante, descansándola sobre tus manos con tus dedos tocando una y otra vez el cabello de tu nuca.  
>Entonces, me observas. Tus ojos verdes parecen bailar con un brillo de apreciación y curiosidad.<p>

—Soy todo oído.

Y te cuento mi vida en estos últimos veinticuatro meses. Mi trayecto y constantes viajes de autobús en autobús, algunos en vehículos que se cruzaban al azar por mi camino mientras iba a pie por la carretera. De mi amistad con una caravana de casas rodantes. Un grupo de mujeres y hombres, familias cuyas vidas consistían en lo que yo estaba aventurándome hacer entonces. Viajar sin un rumbo aparente, buscando en cada ciudad y estado una nueva vida.  
>Mi paso por cada una de las ciudades y pueblos. Los ahorros que iban en mis bolsillos al marcharme y la humilde cantidad que heredé de mi padre fueron acabándose. Cada uno de los trabajos esporádicos que conseguí luego me proporcionaron el dinero que necesité para pagar alquileres, comida y vestuario. No mucho, porque no me importaba vivir con sin lujos. Lo justo como para poder dormir tranquila por las noches y saber que al día siguiente no iba a faltarme nada.<p>

Lo maravilloso de cada paisaje, lo hipnotizante de las luces de _la ciudad que nunca duerme_. Como Nueva York es lo que todos dicen y más. Un cúmulo de vida que transcurre sin pausa, con sus enormes rascacielos y sus luces de neón en cada cuadra.  
>La primera vez que vi aquel espectáculo tenía cuatro años. Y a los veinte aún lo recordaba con cada detalle, tanto como para querer revivirlo. Y lo hice.<br>Desde pequeña solía oír todas, hasta la más corta de las historias que mi madre contaba en esos momentos en que mostraba el instinto materno con el que no había sido muy dotada. "Lo fantástico de Nueva York"  
>Y al volver a aquel lugar, lo conseguí. Presencié la vida en ella. Durante poco más de seis meses recorrí sus calles, disfruté su aire y oí su música.<br>Comencé a dejarme embargar por su encanto, incluido su incesante ruido o el tumulto exasperante de personas que transitaban sus calles. Y me gustaba lo que veía, lo que oía y experimentaba.  
>Pero estaba sola. En medio de las pocas amistades que había logrado establecer en esos pocos meses, personajes pintorescos propios de aquel paisaje. Nativos de un lugar que, en realidad, no conoce de familiaridades.<p>

No me doy cuenta de que he terminado de hablar, el vaso se alza vacío entre mis dedos.

Haces algo que me deja quieta en mi lugar, haciéndome sentir como la silenciosa espectadora a la espera del movimiento de un león en medio de la selva africana. Como aquel sujeto que espera cámara en mano, mudo entre los matorrales a que el depredador lentamente se levante de su lugar y empiece a caminar alrededor. Exhibiendo lo majestuoso de su anatomía, el poder que emana de él y que la naturaleza misma le ha regalado.  
>Te alzas desde el sillón enfrente y con la botella de <em>whisky <em>en tu mano te diriges hacia donde me encuentro. Sentada, respirando con suavidad y los ojos fijos en ti; esperando tu próximo movimiento.

Te sientas a mi lado, a poco más de un metro de distancia y con una pregunta silenciosa me ofreces más. Acerco el vaso, aceptando. Viertes el contenido, llenando el vaso hasta la mitad o un poco más. Y luego, haces algo que me corta la respiración por segundos.

Sacas una cajetilla de uno de los bolsillos de tu pantalón, un blanco cigarrillo de ésta y lo enciendes.  
>El filtro está entre tus labios, reposando suavemente en ellos mientras el otro extremo se ilumina y el humo brota delante de tu rostro después de la primera calada.<p>

La cajetilla ahora descansa al lado de la botella, sobre la mesa. Tus ojos me estudian mientras fumas una y otra vez, lentamente como sintiendo el sabor que deja en tu boca y lengua.

—Fumas.

Una sonrisa ladina nace en tus labios. Mi comentario es obvio, casi ridículo porque tengo la evidencia enfrente. Pero… tú ni siquiera lo hacías antes. No cuando te conocí, no mientras estuvimos juntos. Durante casi un año jamás te vi hacer lo que hace unos segundos ocurrió ante mis ojos. Y me pregunto: ¿qué sucedió para que adoptaras ese hábito?

—Supongo que de tanto verte hacerlo, me dieron ganas de intentarlo. Ver cual era el placer en todo esto.

¿Entonces es por mí? ¿Te habías contagiado con un hábito, un vicio del que prescindías hace años? ¿Por mi causa? Mi rostro de seguro muestra la confusión que tengo bailando en mi cabeza, porque respondes luego de exhalar un hilo de humo entre tus labios.

—Hay veces en que recurres a cosas que antes no habrías hecho, o que dejaste, sólo para recordar algo que extrañas —ahora, el cigarrillo termina de consumirse sobre el cenicero y vuelves a la postura anterior.  
>Tus brazos sobre tus rodillas, tu rostro ahora ladeado con lo que parece una expresión traviesa en tus facciones.<p>

Capto el mensaje. El corazón me bombea fuerte contra el pecho, la piel me ha empezado a sudar. Pero no es el calor del ambiente. Son tus palabras que suben la temperatura en esta burbuja que nos rodea y en la que hace tanto tiempo no estaba.

Aparto la mirada porque, por más que lo desee, ser estudiada por la tuya me produce sensaciones que acaban violentamente con mi autocontrol mandándolo por los aires. Cedería feliz a tus encantos, al placer que sé que es estar bajo tus manos y boca, pero… ¿puedo frenarme un poco, sólo un poco antes? Disfrutar del juego previo que es tenerte cerca. Simplemente respirar el mismo aire que entra por tus pulmones.

—¿Música?

Sonríes y haces un gesto con tu mano, estirándola hacia el mesón donde siempre se ha encontrado un equipo de música. Me levanto y con piernas temblorosas me acerco, tomando uno de los tantos CD´s que aún componen tu colección.

Puedo sentir tu mirada quemando en mi espalda, en mi nuca y en mis piernas.

No puedo evitar morderme el labio al observar el disco elegido. _Elvis Presley The 50 Greatest Hits_.  
>A medida que pasaba el tiempo y el molesto bicho de la nostalgia empezaba a hacer mella en mí, no podía oír canciones que me recordaran lo que había dejado. Interferían con mi vida día a día, recordándome que en realidad, no era feliz.<br>No hubo _Rock&Roll_, ni bromas de tinte irónico, sin que en cada uno de esos momentos te recordara.

Supongo que ha llegado la hora de rencontrarme también con ellos, ¿no?

Adelanto la reproducción unas cuantas veces, en una rara costumbre que siempre he tenido. La melodía de _Burning Love _casi como una broma del destino, sale poco a poco desde los parlantes. Suave, un volumen moderado pero que llena la habitación. No sé si reír o llorar.

Me doy la vuelta, enfrentándote nuevamente. Mi trasero descansa justo en el borde del mesón, al igual que mis manos. Soy como una especie exótica en exposición ante el escrutinio de tus ojos.

_Estás sentado ahí, en el mismo sillón en que nos dormimos desnudos la noche pasada. Y aún lo estoy, exceptuando la camiseta que tapa hasta el término de mis nalgas, apenas rozando mis muslos.  
>Con los pies descalzos me dirijo hacia ti. Los músculos de tu espalda descubierta se mueven a medida que sonidos rítmicos brotan del instrumento en tus manos. Reconozco la canción, lo haría a ojos cerrados.<em>

Girl, girl, girl  
>You gonna set me on fire<br>My brain is flaming  
>I don't know which way to go<p>

_Tu voz no es como la de Elvis, es más suave en comparación. __Pero con el toque ronco preciso en los bajos y tan masculina como la postura en la que te encuentras. La guitarra en tu regazo, tus piernas entrecruzadas en los tobillos y una de ellas más ladeada que la otra permitiéndome ver que sí. __Estás completamente desnudo._

Your kisses lift me higher  
>Like the sweet song of a choir<br>You light my morning sky  
>With burning love<br>(2)  
><em><br>Me observas. __Y sigues cantando, entre sonrisas seductoras que son un contraste con el caos que es tu cabello. Una mezcla que no hace más que hacerme sentir boba, locamente enamorada. Y aumenta el calor que bulle en mi vientre. Sonrío.  
>Y lo vuelvo a hacer cuando con un susurro sobre mi boca me deseas Feliz Cumpleaños. Luego, das más besos, pequeños sobre mis párpados, mis mejillas y en la comisura de mis labios. Caricias húmedas que nos llevan a continuar lo que ocurrió durante toda la noche.<em>

— Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Asiento, porque ¿qué sentido tiene negarlo? Ahora estás de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Tu ceño levemente fruncido. Y no sé lo que estás pensando, pero parece muy serio, algo muy intenso por la manera en que tus ojos están entrecerrados en mi dirección. Donde tus pies te dirigen a paso lento. Un paso a la vez, como tanteando el terreno. No soy una especie peligrosa, no deberías tratarme como tal. Soy como un animalito frágil, un pájaro con el ala rota por su propia imprudencia, las ansias de conocer lo que le rodea.

No sabes que daría por volver a ser lo que fui alguna vez para ti. La niña haciéndose mujer. Escuchar que vuelves a llamarme _muñeca_. Tal como la primera vez.

— Lo recuerdo bastante bien.

Siento tus dedos alrededor de mi mano, acariciándola suave, muy suave, alzándola hasta dejar mis dedos frente a tu boca. Y besas cada uno de ellos. Tus labios acarician la punta de mis dedos uno por uno, haciendo que la respiración se me atore en la garganta.

—¿Por qué volviste, Isabella? —preguntas en voz baja, mezclándote con la música que sigue sonando a nuestro alrededor.

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh,__  
><em>_I feel my temperature rising_

—Porque aquí es donde pertenezco—susurro sobre tus labios que ahora están tan cerca de los míos que puedo saborear el _whisky_ que acabas de beber, los párpados me pesan de forma agradable. Es la pasión que desprendemos y aún estamos a centímetros de que nuestros torsos se toquen. Siempre fue así y anhelo sentirte en las yemas de mis dedos.

_ Help me, I'm flaming__  
><em>_I must be a hundred and nine_

Es como estar en llamas, pero sin el dolor. Solo una desesperación fuerte y que solamente tú puedes calmar.

_ Burning, burning, burning__  
><em>_ And nothing can cool me__  
><em>  
>Y con una de tus manos todavía sosteniendo la mía, subes la otra por mi brazo llegando a mi rostro. Lo envuelves, lo tomas en la palma de tu mano como a una pieza de cristal. Una suave presión de tu pulgar en mi mentón hace que mi cabeza se incline hacia atrás y mis ojos queden mirando directamente a los tuyos.<br>_  
><em>—Es aquí donde siempre has pertenecido —declaras, esta vez con firmeza en tu voz. Pero con una mirada suave, un poco suplicante y llena de algo que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Amor.

—No tengo nada…

—Te equivocas —bajas tus manos hasta posarlas en mi cintura. Y la sostienes con fuerza, pegándome a tu cuerpo—. Siempre has tenido todo.

Mis ojos escuecen y quiero besarte. Porque en realidad eres lo único que me ata a estas tierras además del recuerdo de mi padre. Y eres tan hermoso que debo comprobar que sigues siendo real.  
>Las llamas avanzan por mi cuerpo y arden en mi boca. Y cuando tus labios por fin tocan los míos, ya me estoy trasformando en humo. Es delicioso sentirte así.<em><br>__  
><em>_I just might turn into smoke  
>But I feel fine<br>(3)__  
><em>_  
><em>Cada segundo que pasa voy quedando sin nada encima. Y tú me vas igualando en condiciones.  
>Lento cuando estudias con tus ojos y manos la piel que va apareciendo bajo la ropa, suave en tus labios que no se apartan de los míos ni en la más mínima caricia.<br>Cálido en tu lengua invadiendo mi boca, fuerte en tus brazos cargándome desnuda hacia tu habitación, afirmando mis muslos que rodean tus caderas.  
>Amoroso en tus susurros sobre la piel de mis senos y vientre, en pequeños besos que esparces por toda la superficie de mi torso y cuello.<p>

Y poco a poco salvaje, en cuanto las ganas de sentir más comienzan a crecer. Y estamos ahí, frente a frente, tú sobre mi cuerpo sosteniendo tu peso con una de tus manos a cada lado de mi cintura. Suspendido, observando en silencio con la respiración agitada y el rostro lleno de desesperación. Deseo.  
>Sé que eres el espejo de lo que me ocurre.<p>

—Bésame.

No necesito más del juego previo. Acatas mi pedido con creces, ya que al introducir tu lengua en mi boca lo haces tú por completo.  
>Lanzo un gemido alto, un grito de liberación al aire cargado de calor y fuego que se alimenta de los sonidos roncos que salen de tu garganta y mueren en la piel de mi cuello. O sobre mis labios entre beso y beso.<p>

Porque me haces el amor con todo tu cuerpo. Con una de tus manos en mis rodillas y la otra al lado de mi rostro, sobre la almohada. Con tus ojos cerrados cuando todo es demasiado intenso o ahí, abiertos de par en par frente a los míos. Con tus piernas entre las mías, al igual que tus caderas que no cesan en su movimiento. Suave y fuerte. Lento y rápido. Y el calor sube y sube desde mis tobillos hasta esparcirse por mis brazos.

Y los músculos de tu espalda se contraen bajo las yemas de mis dedos, bajo mis uñas que recorren estimulando lo que me estás dando. Lo que yo misma te estoy dando a ti en cada encuentro, golpe y beso de mi pelvis y la tuya. De nuestras bocas y lenguas. Y de las palabras que salen como susurros entre nuestros dientes.

Nunca más pienso dejar este lugar. Y de ser posible la habitación o la cama en la que me estás haciendo tuya. Aunque jamás he dejado de serlo.

Tu cuerpo se estremece, como tu rostro entre mis manos. El calor y esa sensación de placer que no se puede describir con simples palabras se concentran en mi intimidad, entran más y más profundo y suben por mi vientre hasta mis senos. Pasando mis brazos, mi cuello y revientan.  
>Me siento encoger hasta apretar tu propio cuerpo dentro de mí con tanta fuerza que tu cabeza cae hacia atrás y un grito corto sale de tus labios. De los míos. Y nos mezclamos. En esos últimos sonidos y en la pasión que se libera hasta hacerse una. Como nosotros.<p>

—No vas a escapar nuevamente, muñeca —susurras con nuestras frentes unidas y una sonrisa bailando en tus labios.

—No pienso hacerlo. No sin ti.

—Bésame.

Lo hago, porque en este momento y en este lugar es lo que más deseo. Porque volveré a dejar mi labial en tu rostro y esto, justamente esto es lo correcto.

Porque uno sabe cuando lo es, ¿no?

Y más tarde brindo por ti, por mí y por Nebraska. La tierra a la que pertenezco.

.

.

.

**N.A:**

(1) Una de las estrofas de _You and I _de _Lady Gaga  
><em>  
>(2) Niña, niña, niña<br>Vas a ponerme en llamas  
>Mi cerebro se está quemando<br>No sé hacia donde ir

Tus besos me elevan más alto  
>Como la dulce canción de un coro<br>Tú iluminas el cielo de mi mañana  
>Con un amor que quema<p>

(3) Oh, oh, oh  
>Siento mi temperatura elevándose<br>Ayúdame, estoy en llamas  
>Debo estar ya a ciento nueve<br>Quema, quema, quema  
>Ya nada puede enfriarme<br>Me estoy volviendo humo  
>Pero me siento bien<p>

Y tanto (2) como (3) son estrofas de _Burning Love _de_ Elvis Presley_

¿Les gustó? Por favor, háganlo saber. No saben lo hermoso que es tener esa comunicación que se da entre ustedes más allá de la pantalla y yo por medio de sus comentarios y mis respuestas. Es lo que estimula la creatividad y hace que todas lo pasemos tan bien, leyendo y escribiendo :-) Ojalá así haya sido, lo que soy yo disfruté demasiado con esto.  
>Esta historia nació en una de mis tantas noches de insomnio escuchando música. Quiero dedicarla a todas aquellas personas que han estado siempre ahí: gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda.<br>Saludos a _mi pulguita_ **KoteCullenSwan** y a **Moniita Marchant**, dos de ellas ;-)  
>Nos leemos en una próxima historia. Y pronto viene más, nenas. Afírmense jaja<br>Denisse


End file.
